Eternal Love, The Outtakes
by csinycastle85
Summary: Two song fics that did not really fit in with the previously completed story.
1. Help and Support

Eternal Love Outtakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: I had originally going to have this song fic within the series "Eternal Love" but it wasn't working.

Premise: When Bobby's mom takes a turn for the worse away and Alex reaches out to help Bobby and Bobby realizes while he still at Carmel Ridge.

Spoiler: Endgame (Season 6 Episode 21)

Chapter 1: Help and Support

Song: "Ain't No Mountain High Enough"—Michael McDonald (originally sung by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell)

* * *

As Bobby sat there and sat at his deceased mother's now empty bed, he tried to calm his brain but to no avail. It was going into overload as Mark Ford Brady's comments were echoing nonstop amongst other things. That is the one thought that Bobby did not want in his mind but he could not get it out of his head.

However, there was one comment more like words of support that he wanted to keep in his brain, Alex's words of support.

_**Bobby, whenever you need a shoulder to lean or cry on or a sympathetic ear know that I am here doesn't matter night or day just let me know.**_

_Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how_

_'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_No wind, no rain_

_My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can_

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

_Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough_

It was then Bobby realized just how much Alex cared for him, as a partner and as a friend. She was always in his corner no matter how idiosyncratic he was she was there.

After another half hour of silence he decided he needed to get out of there. Right as he finished packing the last of his mother's stuff into the cab he hailed he took one last took at Carmel Ridge got in left.

After he gave the cab driver the address, he sat quietly for awhile and then heard his phone buzz.

He got it out and saw that it was Alex.

"Goren," answered Bobby.

"Hey just wanted to check up to see how you are doing, still at Carmel Ridge?"

"No I left already."

A bit of silence and then Alex said, "Bobby I think it would be better if you stayed night my place and I am not taking no for an answer."

Bobby smiled for a bit, the mental telepathy they shared was stronger than ever.

"Actually I am headed in your direction."

"Great, I will see you in a bit then?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and I will order dinner, so everything will be taken care of when you get here. Call me when you are at the front door."

"Okay."

With that they hung up and for the time Bobby was slowly beginning to feel like himself again.

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated!


	2. I’m The One For You

Eternal Love Outtakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: CI, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA network do. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song fic series, they belong to the respective artists.

Author's Note: I had originally going to have this song fic within the series "Eternal Love" but it wasn't working.

A/N 2: Thoughts in bold italics

Premise: Denise tells Bobby she is engaged to someone else, Bobby heartbroken goes to Alex for solace.

Chapter 2: I'm The One For You

Song: "To Love You More"—Celine Dion

* * *

Alex was going to the kitchen the get a drink of water when she heard a rustling noise from the other side of the front door. On alert she went back to her room got her badge and backup gun and then went to door drew her gun opened the door and was surprised to see who was making the noise.

Her partner of seven years was sitting right outside, his head in his hands supported by his knees; it looks like he had fallen asleep.

She squatted down and gently shook Bobby awake. When he woke up she got a glimpse of him and the sight of him tugged her heart strings.

_**Uh-oh looks like his date with Denise did not end well.**_

When Alex finally got Bobby into her house she closed the door and got him to the couch. She then went and got Bobby a glass of water, her own thirst forgotten.

After she set the water down beside him she sat down beside him and lifted his face and too see that it was tear streaked and his eyes were red.

She pulled him into an embrace and whispered Bobby, "It is okay Bobby, go ahead and let it out."

With that Bobby let go all that he was feeling and cried as Alex held him close.

_Take me back into the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still_

_I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Can't you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more_

_See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Can't you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more_

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way_

_Believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more_

After about twenty minutes Bobby was feeling better but fatigued when Alex said, "Bobby since you are have a change of clothes here and are in no shape to go home alone, why don't you go and freshen up and stay the night with me, and I am not taking no for an answer."

Bobby looked into Alex's eyes earnestly nodded and thought, _**what would I do with Eames I mean Alex? I would be lost for sure.**_

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading "Eternal Love: The Outtakes", your reviews are appreciated.


End file.
